parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (TheCartoonMan6107 Version)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Toy Story". It will appeared on Youtube on May 21, 2020. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Buzz Lightyear - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Mr. Potato Head - Boy (Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Ace (Powerbirds) *Hamm - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Bo Peep - Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Sarge - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Sarge's Soldiers - Captain Barnacles Bear' Team (Octonauts) *Andy - Otto (Barbie: Dreamtopia) *Mrs. Davis - Cinderella *Molly - Rosie (Caillou) *RC - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Lenny - Fear (Inside Out) *Mr. Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Spell - Danger Mouse *Robot - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Snake - Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Troll Dolls - Various Trolls (Trolls (2016)) *Sid Phillips - Horrid Henry *Hannah Phillips - Tip Tucci (Home) *Scud - Chief (The Fox and The Hound) *Combat Carl - Sportacus (LazyTown) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola Cult' *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Monkeys - Snowgies (Frozen Fever) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Baby Face - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Legs - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) *Hand-in-the-Box - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Roller Bob - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Frog - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Ducky - Donald Duck (Disney) *Rockmobile - Tantor (Tarzan) *Walking Car - Rod (Top Wing) *Burned Rag Doll - Blair (Sunny Day) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Pooh & Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Sally Doll - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Scene Index: *Character Story Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Character Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Character Story Part 3 - "Creature Report" *Character Story Part 4 - Waldo the Space Ranger *Character Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Character Story Part 6 - Harvey Kinkle and Waldo Fight/Horrid Henry *Character Story Part 7 - Who Will Otto Pick?/A Heatlhy Accused/Lost at the Gas Station *Character Story Part 8 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Character Story Part 9 - Waldo Meets the Animals *Character Story Part 10 - At Horrid Henry's House *Character Story Part 11 - Playtime with Horrid Henry *Character Story Part 12 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Character Story Part 13 - Waldo's Bandage *Character Story Part 14 - Horrid's Window to Otto's *Character Story Part 15 - The Big One *Character Story Part 16 - Waldo, I Can't Do This Without You *Character Story Part 17 - Harvey Asks for Help *Character Story Part 18 - The Rescue Mission *Character Story Part 19 - Play Nice! *Character Story Part 29 - The Chase *Character Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Character Story Part 22 - Christmas at Otto's House *Character Story Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *Powerbirds *Caillou *Barbie: Dreamtopia *Cars 1 & 3 *Inside Out *Shark Tale *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Octonauts *Big Hero 6 *Danger Mouse *Dora the Explorer *Cinderella 1, 2 & 3 *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Where's Waldo? *Trolls (2016) *Horrid Henry *The Fox and The Hound *Frozen Fever *LazyTown *Ice Age 3 & 5 *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Home *Fraggle Rock *The Good Dinosaur *Lilo and Stitch *Wander Over Yonder *The Muppets Series *Fish Hooks *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Tarzan *Plane 1 & 2 *Top Wing *Sunny Day *Ned's Newt *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *My Life as a Teenage Robot Gallery: Harvey.jpg|Harvey Hinkle as Woody Waldo.jpeg|Waldo as Buzz Lightyear E7895FD8-43BE-4A40-9737-F97A3C3589C2.jpeg|Boy as Mr. Potato Head Max pets movie.png|Max as Slinky Dog Ace Parakeet.png|Ace as Rex Hampton.png|Hampton as Hamm Sabrina Spellman Animated.jpg|Sabrina as Bo Peep thD0QQO253.jpg|Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves Captbarnacles.png|Captain Barnacles Bear as Sarge Great Arctic Adventure.png|Captain Barnacles Bear' Team as Sarge's Soldiers See also *Character Story 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) (Following) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube